Nevermind
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Lavi/Kanda:."Lavi sabe que se repetirá, y Kanda sabe que él dará el pie a todo aquello. Y no importa. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará" Slash/Yaoi. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Katsura es egoísta y se queda con todos los exorcistas!machos buenos, JUM.

**Claim:** Kanda/Lavi. Se OTPearon solitos. Es verdad :B

**Advertencias: **Y... slash, algunas palabrotas, _peropoquitaspoquitas_, sexo rudo y violento, _quenoessadoclaroqueno_, adicción a los paréntesis. En fin, lo normal que alguien puede esperar de mí. Tengo el morbo alto, pst.

**Notas:** Primer fic que publico del fandom, pero no el primero que escribo (actually, es el segundo xD). So, sean buenitas/os (quién sabe, por ahí hay algún hombre :B) Para mí, Lavi es sin duda el seme xD Love that :'D Enjoy, ppl, que me van a tener por acá muy seguidito (:

.

* * *

**Nevermind**

* * *

.

Es algo violento. Y no molesta.

Lavi aprisiona contra la pared (cualquiera, la más cercana, no importa), con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto suele enloquecer al moreno, y se dirige directamente al cuello de su acompañante, sin vacilar, sin preguntar. Sus manos quieren estar en todos lados y en ninguno, y no puede decidirse por dónde comezar a explorar (y es que cada pequeña zona del cuerpo del nipón debe quedar marcada por él).

Kanda golpea, un gancho derecho directo en la mejilla de él, bien limpio, bien fuerte, sin remordimiento, sin importarle. No le da dos segundos a recuperarse del golpe que ya lo está empujando lejos de sí, y aun si ve cómo le brota la sangre del labio, a Kanda no le da ni una pizca de remordimiento por haberle hecho sangrar (y es que a él también le agrada marcar todo lo que pueda del cuerpo de él, con la leve diferencia de que prefiere hacerlo a la fuerza).

Y no importa, porque Kanda siempre termina desistiendo. Y tampoco importa, porque Lavi tarda en sanar y la sangre correrá por un rato más (y eso al moreno le encanta).

Y entonces el pelirrojo vuelve a intentarlo, con más fuerza, presionando más contra la pared, quitando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus caderas se encuentren con las de él, casi doliéndole. Vuelve a su cuello y comienza a mordisquear por allí y por allá, dejando sus marcas, y no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Kanda no se opone (y cuando lo nota forcejear nuevamente, esta vez sin golpes fuertes, no puede más que dejar salir una pequeña risa nerviosa, pegándolo aún más contra la pared y su cuerpo).

Al moreno no le gusta que lo arrinconen, no le gusta tener que esperar, ni tampoco le gusta respetar lo que otro le imponga (y menos si se trata de Lavi), por lo que intenta sin mucho éxito alejarlo, quitarle alguna prenda, golpear, lo que sea con tal de no quedar quieto. Pero aquello a Lavi no le importa, y hasta le encanta hacerle enojar corriendo las manos de él cada vez que intenta tocarle o deshacerse de sus ropas (y es tan divertido, porque no le cuesta mucho).

El mayor sonríe antes de besarle con tranquilidad. Kanda gruñe cuando el pelirrojo comienza a profundizar el beso, y Lavi da un respingo cuando siente al moreno mordiéndole el labio sin cuidado.

Es algo violento. Y simplemente hace que las cosas empeoren.

Lavi le da un puñetazo en medio de su rostro, y contra todo pronóstico, Kanda suelta una pequeña risa, un tanto maliciosa. Su propia sangre se mezcla con la del pelirrojo, y aquello sabe muy bien cuando juntan sus labios nuevamente, esta vez el japonés liderando. Lavi dice que _«Eres un bastardo, Yuu» _y queda a milímetros de los labios de él, sin moverse, cuando siente a Mugen siendo desenvainada y posicionada peligrosamente contra su cintura. Kanda gruñe en su oído algo que suena a _«No me llames 'Yuu', conejo» _y luego le muerde el lóbulo, diciéndole secretamente que aquello continúa (y continuará).

Y no importa, porque Kanda puede sanar bastante rápido, y su labio partido ya se encuentra como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. Y no importa, porque Lavi es insistente, y sus manos ya le quitaron la chaqueta al menor.

Lavi muerde, deja un camino en todas direcciones, que se cruza, se encuentra y se pierde en la piel pálida de su acompañante. Kanda rasguña, incrusta sus uñas con fuerza contra la piel del pelirrojo, creando patrones, disfrutando maliciosamente de cada gruñido que recibe al aplicar un poco más de fuerza en aquellas zonas sensibles (y sabe que le encantará ver las marcas al día siguiente, los morados y el mal humor de Lavi al sentirse dolorido). Lavi toma venganza cuando comienza a embestirlo contra la pared, sin cuidado, con fuerza y hasta con algo de maldad.

Y no le importa que alguien pueda escucharlos, no le importa si toda la Orden sabe qué es lo que están haciendo, no le importa. Sólo le interesa poder escuchar los intentos fallidos de Kanda por reprimir sus jadeos (porque son de él, suyos y de nadie más) y aquel ruido sordo que hacen sus cuerpos al juntarse.

Es algo violento. Y es así cada vez que se encuentran, cada vez que Kanda lo comienza, mirándole mal, simplemente porque sabe que Lavi responderá de la misma manera en que lo hace siempre (sonriendo, aprisionando contra la pared y besando, para luego ser golpeado y continuar con el ciclo). Y así le gusta.

Y tampoco importa, porque luego de todo aquello, siempre llegan a un punto muerto, porque nada puede salir de aquello. Ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente nada. Y no importa

(Como el hecho de que luego de todo aquello, Kanda simplemente se va, con Mugen en su mano, un mensaje implícito que en la mente de Lavi suena a algo como _«Acércate y te cerceno, conejo» _y que le hace reír allí, solo en el pasillo, mientras recupera el aliento).

Lavi sabe que se repetirá (lo viene haciendo hace mucho), y Kanda sabe que él dará el pie a todo aquello.

Y no importa. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

* * *

_&._


End file.
